Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!
Bomberman 64: The Second Attack (爆ボンバーマン２, Baku Bonbāman 2?, lit. "Explosive Bomberman 2", in Russia - Hyper Bomberman 3) is a video game sequel to Bomberman 64 released in 2000. Story Bomberman is flying through space when his ship detects a black hole. During his panic, Bomberman gets knocked out and his ship is pulled into the black hole. He later awakens in a prison cell along with an egg he discovered on a hot springs planet. The egg hatches and Pommy appears, who slips through the bars and gets the fire stone back for Bomberman. Using his bombs, he destroys the door and the two escape to begin their adventure. Gameplay The player must navigate through 3D levels to find the exit. There are different conditions for clearing rooms such as defeating all the enemies or pressing certain switches. The player can "pump" their bombs and make them bigger by holding them. There are elemental stones that can be used to destroy obstacles. There is a shop that can be used to buy new items. A big aspect of the game is raising Pommy. He acts as a second player and can be controlled by computer or player. There is a long list of foods that can be collected to make him evolve and become stronger. Food #Yakitori #Sausages #Bananas #Melons #Beef #Hot Dogs #Cherries #Grapes #Strawberries #Pudding #Sundaes #Cakes #Lollypops #Apples #Carrots #Ice Cream #Candies #Chicken #Ham The Astral Knights See Also: The Astral Knights Baelfael, Fire Knight. Orange/Red, spiky hair. Fought on Alcatraz. Baelfael, is derived from either the devil Belphegor, the deity Bael or the term Baal with "fael" added for effect. Behemos, Water Knight. Big, blue ice-bomber with a blaster. Fought on Aquanet. The name Behemos is derived from the Hebrew behemoth. Ashtarth, Wind Knight. Green, looks a little like Baelfael. Fought on Horizon. The name Ashtarth is a variation of the Goddess Astarte but could also derive from Astaroth, the Grand Duke of Hell or possibly the god Ashur. Zhael, Lightning Knight. Purple/white, cat-looking. Fought on Starlight. Zhael's name is also derived from both the deity Bael and the term Baal. Molok, Earth Knight. Brown, rocky hulking dude. Fought on Neverland. Molok's name is derived from the demon Moloch. Zoniha, Light Knight. Yellow armor, feminine. Fought on Epikyur. It is not clear what her from, possibilities include the demons Zagan and Ziminar, the angels Zophiel, Dumah, and Pahaliah, the Incan goddess Zaramama. Bulzeeb, ''Dark Knight. Black, visor over his face. Fought on Thantos. Actually Regulus from ''Bomberman 64, come back for a rematch. The name Bulzeeb is derived from the god Beelzebub, and "Regulus" is derived from a star (Regulus), like all other characters of the original (but in Stregheria Regulus is also a fallen angel). Rukifellth, Leader of the Knights. Blue hair, black hat. Wants to collect the elemental crystals. Name possibly derived from the Hindu demons Rakshasa or one of the terms Razakel, Rocketfellow or "ruckus/ragnarok fell". Endings Bad Ending Upon defeating Sthertoth, Mihaele tries to stop the demon, but is too weak and it is no use and is destroyed along with Lilith's body. He grows powerful with nothing to stop him, Him and Sthertoth transforms into a giant, more sinister-looking and turns into the demon's true form, a huge, grotesque monster - Sthertoth, the God of Chaos. He plans to drape the universe in his darkness. After a difficult battle, Bomberman defeats the demon He and Sthertoth sends it back into the void, restoring balance... Rukifellth and Lilith are once again their normal selves. However, Him the God of Chaos reappears, taking Rukifellth with him. He begins to destroy the Warship Noah. Bomberman, Pommy and Lilith attempt to escape, but Lilith decides to stay, as she can't leave Rukifellth behind. Bomberman and Pommy make it out in their ship. However, Rukifellth and Lilith are dead, along with Bulzeeb and the other Astral Knights. The credits roll as the ship flies in the starry background. (Note: This ending also occurs if you happen to lose to Lilith from her Instant KO technique, she kills Bomberman and takes the powers of the swords he currently possesses then leaves him. As Pommy mourns him, the swords restore Bomberman's life and the story continues.) It is interesting to note that, even if the player hasn't defeated Zoniha, Mihaele has the Light Sword during the battle with Sthertoth. Presumably that Mihaele killed Zoniha and took it. Good Ending Bomberman defeats Sthertoth And Him and Mihaele Destroys Him and Mihaele traps him, at which point she merges with him to become the creator of the universe, the Angel of Light and Darkness. The angel deems the universe too corrupt, and wants to destroy it and create a new one, and it is up to Bomberman to stop it. After a difficult battle, the angel decides that the universe is safe with a hero like Bomberman, and releases Lilith and Rukifellth from their trances. At the end, all of the Astral Knights return (as the Elemental Knights), as does Bulzeeb, who after insisting that his name is Regulus, promises Bomberman that their fight is not quite over, and Lilith and Rukifellth leave to travel the universe together, leaving Bomberman and Pommy to find a new adventure. Planets There are seven different planets, plus a final level which, like most final levels (excluding secret/true final levels) is a ship. This game does not have any secret levels, but does have a secret boss (an alternate one from the final: Sthertoth, the God of Chaos). *Lost Planet Alcatraz *Ocean Planet Aquanet *Sky Planet Horizon *Game Planet Starlight *Nature Planet Neverland *Amusement Planet Epikyur *Prison Planet Thantos *Warship Noah Elemental Bombs When Bomberman collects an Elemental Stone, he has the power to use a different type of Bomb, of that Power. He can switch them out any time except for when a bomb is already out. *Fire Bomb *Water Bomb *Wind Bomb *Lightning Bomb *Earth Bomb *Light Bomb *Shadow Bomb Trivia *Despite the fact that the army is called "BHB Army", it's never acutally revealed what the "BHB Army" means. Some guess it leans toward "Black Hole Base". *Although Pommy appeared in more games(mostly Generation and Jetters), he was never shown to talk after TSA. Special machines are needed to be used to achieve most of Pommy's forms. Gallery Cover Art.jpg|Cover Art for the game Category:Bomberman Games